RUSSIAN ROULETTE
by kRieZt
Summary: songfic : Russian Roulette - Rihanna. Erwin Smith harus mengambil keputusan terberatnya untuk menurunkan Mike Zacharias berperang menghalau para Titan dari selatan. tidak banyak pasukan yang dia punya, dan dia tidak bisa sembarangan menurunkan orang untuk berpang demi umat manusia. apakah Mike adalah orang yang tepat? based on chapter 35. OOC, typos, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**RUSSIAN ROULETTE **

Rating : M/R21

Genre : drama, angst, hurt/comfort

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Isayama-sensei

Warning : sex scene, violence scene, OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Koridor markas besar Pasukan Pengintai di Trost terlihat sepi dan hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan. Beberapa titik obor pun tidak cukup menerangi koridor bangsal birokrasi yang kini sedang dilalui oleh Mike Zacharias. Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Komandan Besar Pasukan Pengintai, Erwin Smith, untuk menyampaikan laporan kesiapan anak buahnya pada misi pengamanan besok pagi.

Ketika dia tiba di depan pintu ruangan kerja komandannya, dia terdiam sejenak. Matanya memandang lurus belahan pintu kayu itu. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat dan dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu. Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, sesuatu dirasa tidak nyaman di hatinya.

"Erwin?" kata Mike sambil mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Dia mendorong buka pintu itu setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam. Dia mendapati sosok Erwin Smith sedang duduk bersandar di kursi, menghadap jendela dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku hendak mengantarkan surat jalan ini kepadamu," Mike kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja kerja komandannya. Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian berbalik menghadap Mike.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu?" tanya Erwin sambil membaca surat yang diletakkan Mike di mejanya.

"Kami hanya tinggal menunggu perintah darimu, Erwin. Jika malam ini juga kami harus berangkat ke pos kami di selatan, kami akan langsung jalan."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengulur waktu sampai besok. Kondisi kita sudah sangat darurat. Aku tidak bisa lagi menempatkan pasukanku hanya di satu tempat, Mike."

"Titan-titan sudah mulai berdatangan dari banyak arah, kita harus berpencar melawan mereka."

Erwin menghela nafas, "Aku tidak percaya harus menurunkanmu juga ke lapangan. Kekuatan Levi dan pasukannya tidak cukup menghalau para raksasa pemakan manusia itu."

"Jadi, apakah kau akan menandatangani surat itu atau tidak? Aku hanya perlu coretan penamu di atas surat itu sebagai tanda kau setuju untuk menurunkanku ke lapangan."

Ada jeda keheningan di antara mereka. Erwin masih menatap kosong kertas berisi surat jalan itu. Mike berdiri tegap menunggu jawaban dari komandannya. Jumlah prajurit Pasukan Pengintai berkurang cukup drastis sampai detik ini. Erwin hampir kehabisan orang untuk melengkapi formasi kekuatannya. Dia tidak bisa mengandalkan sedikit orang sekarang. Populasi Titan sekarang meningkat dan penyerangan terjadi hampir di mana-mana. Sudah banyak pihak yang menentangnya meneruskan misi berbahaya ini. Bahkan sampai Pemimpin Organisasi Militer Darius Zackley menyuruhnya menghentikan misinya. Tetapi Erwin memilih untuk tetap menjalankannya.

"Segala perubahan pasti memerlukan pengorbanan," gumam Erwin pada dirinya sendiri. Masih dipenuhi perasaan ragu-ragu, dia kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangan di surat jalan itu. Apa yang sudah tertulis di sana, tidak akan bisa dihapus lagi. Dia menghela nafas, nyaris tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun ketika dia menyerahkan surat itu kepada Mike.

"Berangkatlah sebelum fajar," perintahnya. "Pastikan kembali persiapan kalian. Jangan sampai ada yang kurang suatu apa pun."

"Ya, Erwin," jawab Mike. "Aku akan kembali menemui pasukanku untuk membahas strategi besok. Apa masih ada perintah lainnya untukku?"

Erwin enggan menjawab dan hanya menatap Mike dengan pandangan matanya yang meredup. Keputusan ini sangat memberatkannya. Dia tidak tahu apakah pasukan Mike bisa diandalkan untuk menghalau serangan dari selatan. Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, bahwa perubahan memerlukan pengorbanan. Sekecil apa pun itu pengorbanan pasti sakit rasanya. Kali ini, dia akan mengorbankan orang yang sangat setia padanya selama beberapa tahun tergabung di Pasukan Pengintai.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Mike?" tanya Erwin kemudian membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Mike menjawab, "Sebagai prajurit, atau…"

"Keduanya," balas Erwin sebelum Mike meneruskan kata-katanya. "Katakanlah jika memang ada yang ingin kau sampaikan."

"Sebagai prajurit, aku mohon dukunganmu sepenuhnya kepadaku dan pasukanku supaya misi besok bisa dilaksanakan tanpa ada halangan apa pun, Erwin."

"Tenang saja, Mike. Kau tidak hanya akan mendapat dukungan dariku. Seluruh umat manusia akan selalu mendukungmu."

Mike kemudian berjalan menuju belakang kursi Erwin. Pria berambut pirang itu tidak menoleh sedikit pun ketika dia sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Dia kemudian mendekap Erwin dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya, "Berapa jam lagi sampai di waktu fajar, Erwin?"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Mike?" tanya Erwin sedikit gugup.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Izinkan aku, Erwin," Mike tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Erwin untuk berbicara. Dia menarik kepala Erwin dan mencium bibirnya. Erwin berusaha memberontak, tetapi Mike tetap mendekapnya dengan erat sehingga tidak ada ruang gerak sedikit pun untuk Erwin. Mike menyuruh Erwin bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mendorong tubuhnya ke meja kerjanya. Kertas laporan dan beberapa pena berjatuhan, bahkan gelas kopi milik Erwin pun sudah hampir mencapai pinggiran meja. Meski Mike sudah mengunci pergerakannya, Erwin masih mencoba memberontak.

"Lepaskan, Mike! Hentikan!" seru Erwin.

"Diam sebentar, Erwin. Aku tidak akan lama," lanjut Mike terus mencium leher Erwin dan menggigitnya.

"Tidak, Mike! Hentikan! Ini perintah!"

"Untuk kali ini saja, aku tidak akan menuruti perintahmu, Erwin. Aku hanya bisa menjanjikan satu hal, bahwa aku tidak akan lama."

Karena Erwin sudah tidak bisa disuruh diam, Mike terpaksa mengunci kedua tangan Erwin di atas kepalanya. Erwin sudah sangat gelisah di bawah tatapan mata Mike. Pria berkumis itu kemudian menurunkan ciumannya sampai ke dada Erwin. Komandan berambut pirang itu tidak bisa diam, suaranya nyaris tidak bisa ditahan ketika Mike merangsangnya lewat ciuman di dadanya. Bibir bawahnya digigit demi menahan suaranya. Dia yakin masih ada beberapa prajurit yang berjaga di markas. Jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, khawatirnya dia akan didengar orang lain.

"Nngh…Mike…hentikan…" percuma saja Erwin menyuruhnya berhenti, karena Mike akan terus melakukannya. Satu tangan Mike melepas semua sabuk kulit di tubuh Erwin. Dia membuka celana panjang Erwin, dan memperlihatkan 'milik' Erwin yang berdenyut menegang karena rangsangannya.

"Aku…tidak akan lama, Erwin," kata Mike kemudian memasukkan 'milik' Erwin ke mulutnya. Dia menjilatnya dari pangkal hingga ke ujungnya. Pijatan lembut lidah Mike membuat Erwin semakin tidak bisa tenang. Ditambah lagi dua jari Mike langsung masuk ke 'bagian belakang'nya, mencoba melebarkannya supaya Mike bisa masuk dengan mudah ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Uwaah! Ah! Mike! Tidak bersamaan, aku mohon!" desah Erwin. Gerakan lidah Mike di'milik'nya yang hampir klimaks, dan jari-jari Mike di dalam tubuhnya semakin membuatnya terangsang dan bertambah gelisah. Ketika Mike merasa semua persiapan sudah cukup, dia langsung menyuruh Erwin berbalik.

"Berpegangan pada mejamu, Erwin. Tahan suaramu, serendah mungkin. Aku akan masuk sekarang," selesai mengatakan demikian, Mike pun langsung masuk ke tubuh Erwin tanpa mempedulikan betapa sempitnya 'bagian belakang' Erwin. Rasa sakit dan nikmat itu bercampur menjadi satu. Satu tangan Mike mendekap mulut Erwin demi menahan suara desahannya.

"Mmh! Mmmh! Hnnngh!" Erwin tidak bisa mengendalikan suaranya meski tangan Mike sudah menutup mulutnya. 'Milik' Mike bergerak keluar dan masuk, mengikuti irama detak jantung mereka yang semakin cepat. Kedua lutut Erwin gemetar, hentakkan tubuh Mike cukup kuat sehingga dia sendiri tidak mampu menahannya.

"Erwin…uuurgh…" Mike menggeram di telinga Erwin. Bersamaan dengan deru nafasnya yang semakin memburu, Mike bergerak semakin cepat. Dia mengangkat badan Erwin supaya bisa mencium bibirnya. Keduanya kemudian klimaks, suara mereka tertahan dalam ciuman. Mike melepaskannya di dalam tubuh Erwin, sementara cairan kental putih Erwin keluar mengotori meja kerjanya. Mike menarik lepas dirinya, masih mendekap Erwin dari belakang. Keduanya kini mengatur nafas masing-masing, berusaha menenangkan diri setelah dikuasai hasrat dan nafsu.

"Mike…" ucap Erwin selagi masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. "Mike, kenapa?"

Pria berkumis itu tidak menjawab apa pun. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Erwin. Dekapannya semakin erat, tidak peduli tubuh mereka sudah kotor dengan keringat dan cairan dari tubuh masing-masing.

"Sebagai orang yang dekat denganmu, aku ingin terus mendekapmu seperti ini, Erwin," kata Mike sedikit lirih terdengar. "Takkan pernah kulepaskan…"

"Mike?"

"Maafkan aku, Komandanku. Aku akan kembali bertemu dengan pasukanku sekarang. Aku tidak akan membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Meski berat, Mike pun harus melepaskan dekapannya dari Erwin. Dia merapikan kembali pakaiannya, dan membantu Erwin membereskan meja kerjanya. Pikiran mereka masih kacau, perasaan di hati mereka pun bercampur aduk dan begitu berkecamuk. Erwin sampai tidak berani menatap wajah Mike ketika pria itu sedang membantunya kembali berpakaian.

"Aku pergi dulu, Erwin," kata Mike ketika dia mendorong kancing terakhir kemeja Erwin.

"Iya, Mike," jawab Erwin masih menunduk di depannya. "Pergilah, jangan buat anak buahmu menunggu."

"Satu hal lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Jangan tinggalkan tempat ini, apa pun yang terjadi. Berjanjilah, Erwin."

"Apa katamu, Mike?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi ke mana pun selama aku bertugas ke selatan. Aku memang tidak punya hak untuk memberi perintah. Tapi aku ingin kau menuruti kata-kataku, Erwin."

"Tapi-"

"Diamlah!" tukas Mike cepat memotong kata-kata Erwin. "Turuti saja kata-kataku!"

Mike kemudian langsung meninggalkan ruang kerja Erwin, dan membiarkan Komandan Besar Pasukan Pengintai itu termangu, berdiri bersandar pada meja kerjanya. Pikirannya dipenuhi segudang pertanyaan, hatinya dipenuhi begitu banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk. Mengapa Mike menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam di tempatnya? Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu? Soal keamanan? Mengapa pula dia tidak menjelaskan alasannya menyuruhnya tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini?

"Mike…kenapa…" gumam Erwin, merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya. Dia telah membuang jauh-jauh segala firasat buruk yang dia dapat sebelum menugaskan Mike. Dia harus bisa berpegang teguh pada apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Dia tidak boleh menarik kembali perintahnya yang sudah diturunkan kepada anak buahnya. Keputusan terberat ini diambilnya karena memang sudah tidak banyak kekuatan yang tersisa. Peperangan membela umat manusia tidak akan berakhir cepat, dia perlu kekuatan yang bisa mendukung segala misinya. Mike adalah pilihan terakhirnya.

"Berapa jam lagi sampai matahari terbit?" dan Erwin pun memilih duduk terdiam di sofanya, menanti matahari terbit…

_Take a breath, take it deep_

"_Calm yourself," he says to me…_

-000-

Eren Jaeger membawa 2 ember berisi air ke kandang kuda. Hari ini adalah tugasnya memberi makan para kuda yang biasa dipakai berperang para pasukan. Ketika dia baru akan menuang air itu ke tempat penampungan di kandang, dia melihat Kapten Levi keluar dari kandang dan membawa seekor kuda bersamanya.

"Kapten, Anda ingin ke mana?" tanya Eren.

"Pergi patroli," jawabnya singkat. "Kau juga sebaiknya bersiap, Eren. Pagi tadi, Mike dan pasukannya sudah berangkat ke wilayah selatan. Entah kenapa, aku ingin menyiapkan beberapa orang untuk mendukung mereka."

"Anda yakin, Sir? Apakah ada perintah dari Komandan Erwin soal ini?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Karena komandan kita itu sedari pagi tadi tidak keluar dari ruang kerjanya," jawab Levi sambil menoleh ke jendela ruang kerja Erwin di menara timur markas. "Ini bukan keputusan mudah baginya, dan aku sangat mengerti itu."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Kapten?"

Levi enggan menjawab sebenarnya. Namun tatapan mata penuh ingin tahu dari Eren akhirnya membuat dia membuka suaranya, "Kau tahu Mike Zacharias, Eren? Dia adalah orang yang selalu mendampingi Erwin ke mana pun dia bertugas."

"Ya, saya tahu itu," jawab Eren.

"Tidak banyak pasukan yang dia punya saat ini. Kita, kemudian pasukan Mike, adalah harapan terakhirnya. Mereka sedang memperjuangkan segelintir harapan untuk umat manusia. Tidak lama lagi, kita pun akan diturunkan."

"Semoga mereka bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik…"

"Ambil pelana kuda di ruang perlengkapan, Eren. Setelah ini, beritahu beberapa orang temanmu untuk bersiap, tinggal menunggu perintahku kapan kalian harus diturunkan."

"Yes, Sir."

"Kapten Levi!" seorang prajurit tiba-tiba berlari dan menghampiri Levi. Dia tampak panik saat menghadapnya, "Sinyal darurat ditembak ke udara! Dari selatan!"

Seperti dihantam palu besi tepat di kepalanya, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Levi langsung mengeluarkan perintah kepada Eren, "Persiapkan alat perang kalian sekarang juga! Seluruh pasukan bergerak ke selatan!"

Eren bahkan tidak sempat menjawab apa pun ketika Levi kemudian berlari menuju menara timur. Dia perlu melaporkan hal ini kepada Erwin. Seperti yang dia bilang tadi, komandan berambut pirang itu tidak keluar dari ruangannya. Apel pagi tadi pun tidak dihadiri olehnya. Levi gusar, ditambah lagi dengan berita mengejutkan ini.

"Erwin!" seru laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu sambil menggedor keras pintu ruang kerja komandannya. "Buka pintunya, Erwin! Sinyal darurat sudah ditembak ke udara!"

Masih belum ada jawaban, Levi menggedornya sekali lagi, "Buka pintunya, sialan! Ini kondisi darurat! Mau sampai kapan kau mengurung diri terus, hah?!"

Karena tidak sabaran, Levi langsung membuka pintu kayu berat itu dan mendapati Erwin sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Levi mengepal kedua tangannya dan langsung merangsek masuk menghampirinya, "Sinyal darurat berasal dari selatan, Erwin. Kau mengirim Mike ke sana kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Levi semakin gusar. Dia nekad melompat naik ke meja kerja Erwin dan menarik kerah baju komandan itu, "Mike dalam bahaya, komandan sialan! Apa kau akan tetap berdiam diri di sini sementara dia berjuang mati-matian di luar sana?!"

"Turun dari mejaku, Levi," balas Komandan Erwin datar.

"Kau-"

"Turun. Sekarang," perintahnya memotong kata-kata Levi. Kedua mata kelabu kapten berbadan kecil itu masih menatapnya marah. Dia kemudian berkata, "Mike menyuruhku tetap berada di ruanganku, Levi. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menuruti kata-katanya."

"Kau komandannya! Kau yang berhak memberi perintah! Bukan dia, Erwin!" seru Levi.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya!" balas Erwin.

"Beri perintah padaku, Erwin. Beri perintah berperang, aku dan pasukanku akan siap berperang jika kau sudah memberikan perintah."

"Levi…"

"Mike membutuhkan kita, membutuhkanmu, Erwin! Lakukan sesuatu, keparat! Atau kau akan membiarkan dia mati di sana, hah?! Jangan buat dia menunggu!"

_Take the gun, and count to three_

Untuk saat ini, Erwin tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Berita mengenai sinyal darurat itu membuyarkan akal sehatnya. Rute Mike tidak lagi aman, bahaya akan segera mengancam. Lalu mengapa Mike menyuruhnya tetap berada di ruang kerjanya? Seketika ingatannya kembali kepada apa yang sudah dia lakukan bersama Mike semalam. Apakah Mike melakukan semua itu demi menenangkannya? Ya, untuk menenangkannya. Karena Mike ingin bisa mendekapnya lagi, ingin bisa bersama dengannya lebih lama lagi. Mike tidak ingin Erwin khawatir akan dirinya.

Segala perubahan membutuhkan pengorbanan. Dan segala pengorbanan itu menyakitkan, _iya kan_?

Erwin memegang tangan Levi yang sedang mencengkeram kerah bajunya. "Lepas," katanya. Levi pun menurutinya, kemudian dia melompat turun dari meja kerjanya. Kapten berbadan kecil itu bersiap keluar dari ruangan, sebelum kemudian dia menoleh dan berkata, "Perintahmu, Erwin?"

Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian berdiri dan berkata, "Berangkatlah ke selatan sekarang juga, Levi."

"Aku berangkat sekarang."

"Tunggu!"

"Ya, Erwin?"

"Siapkan peralatan perangku. Aku akan ikut dalam formasi kalian."

_No time to think, my turn to go_

-to be continue-

* * *

><p>AN : minna-san, apa kabar? Selamat Natal dan Tahun baru untuk semuanya ^^

Yep, saya balik lagi ke fandom SnK, dan kali ini saya BERHASIL nulis dengan pairing Mike/Erwin. Uuuuuuu, manly pairing favorit saya ini. Udah lama banget mau nulls mereka, tapi baru kesampean sekarang. Well, just let me know what you think!

Chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Mike Zacharias dan pasukannya sudah bergerak cukup jauh ke arah selatan. Mereka belum menemukan Titan dari arah mana pun, jadi bisa dibilang perjalanan mereka cukup aman. Meski tidak ada ancaman apa pun, Mike tetap memperingatkan pasukannya untuk tetap waspada. Pasukannya sudah terbagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Pertama, dipimpin oleh Connie dan Nanaba, bergerak lurus ke Selatan karena di sanalah para Titan merangsek masuk melewati Wall Rose. Pasukan kedua dipimpin oleh Mike sendiri demi menghalau serangan Titan dari arah lainnya. Mike juga memerintahkan kepada mereka untuk menghindari sebisa mungkin pertempuran yang tidak perlu. Jika Titan tidak begitu mengancam, tidak perlu ada pertempuran. Pedang-pedang mereka harus tersimpan siaga di selongsong. Jangan dikeluarkan jika memang tidak diperlukan. Kecepatan kuda-kuda merekalah yang saat ini lebih dipentingkan.

"Sir Mike! Dari timur! Lihat!" seorang prajurit kemudian berseru di belakang Mike, memberitahu bahwa ada sekawanan Titan yang bergerak cepat mengejar mereka.

Mike mengaku terkejut melihat kawanan Titan tiba-tiba muncul dari arah timur mereka, bergerak begitu cepat dan hendak mengacaukan formasi mereka. "Kenapa?" gumam Mike sedikit panik. Pasukan pertama yang dibawa Connie dan Nanaba sudah bergerak jauh ke selatan, sekarang tinggal formasi pasukan miliknya yang berada di belakang. Dia tidak akan membiarkan para Titan itu menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Gelger!" seru Mike sambil menembak sinyal darurat ke udara. "Bawa pasukan kita ke selatan, secepatnya! Aku akan menghalau para Titan ini supaya tidak mengganggu kita."

Mike langsung bergerak menjauh dari formasi pasukannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sekawanan Titan pun mengejarnya. Pergerakkan mereka begitu cepat, Mike pun tidak bisa mengandalkan kecepatan kudanya. Ketika dia sudah tiba di sebuah perumahan kosong, dia langsung menembak kawat baja dari alat perangnya dan mulai membunuh satu per satu Titan yang mengejarnya. 9 Titan bukanlah hal sulit, dia sudah membunuh lebih dari 20 Titan sepanjang hidupnya tergabung dalam organisasi militer.

"Hiyaah!" dengan lincah, Mike melompat dan mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menumbangkan tubuh-tubuh besar itu. Sisa 4 lagi, dan dia perlu mengatur nafasnya dulu sebelum beraksi lagi. Namun dia merasa sudah cukup waktu yang dia berikan untuk para pasukannya berlari lebih dulu ke selatan. Sekarang saatnya dia bergabung kembali dengan pasukannya. Dia bersiul memanggil kudanya yang seharusnya berada di dekatnya saat ini. Dia melihat berkeliling, 4 Titan ini masih berkeliaran, dia tidak akan membunuhnya karena bukan Titan yang cukup membahayakan.

Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada 1 Titan setinggi 17 meter, bahkan lebih, berjalan di dekatnya. Titan itu seperti kera, lengannya panjang dan tubuhnya berbulu. Dia sedikit khawatir melihat Titan Kera itu berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya. Selain itu, dia melihat kudanya mulai berlari menghampirinya. Dia bersiap melompat dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tapi…

"Oh, tidak! Kudaku!" seketika Mike tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya berdiri di atas atap rumah kosong. Titan Kera itu menangkap kudanya dan bersiap dilempar ke arahnya. "Sial! Dia menyadari posisiku di sini!" kudanya pun akhirnya dilempar dan dia melompat turun menghindarinya. Namun sayang, ada Titan di bawah sana yang menangkap tubuhnya.

"Huaaa! Aaaarrgh!" tubuh Mike pun ditelan separuh, menyisakan bagian pinggang sampai kepalanya. Dia memberontak, berusaha mengoyak mulut besar itu dengan pedangnya. Namun cengkeraman Titan setinggi 5 meter itu cukup kuat sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tahan!" Titan Kera itu kemudian berseru. Dia berjongkok di dekat Titan yang sedang mengulum kaki Mike dan berkata, "Sudah kubilang untuk menahannya kan?" tangan besarnya kemudian mencengkeram erat kepala Titan kecil itu dan menghancurkannya. Mike terlontar ke tanah, kakinya sudah sangat lemas sehingga dia tidak bisa berdiri. Kedua matanya memandang tidak tetap kepada Titan yang kini sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Apa itu, hm?" dia bertanya. "Alat yang berada di pinggangmu, yang bisa membuatmu melompat ke sana kemari apa namanya?"

Mike tidak bisa menjawab. Ketakutan itu kini melandanya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan meski pedangnya masih terhunus siaga. Titan itu menggaruk telinganya seperti kebingungan, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku berbicara dengan bahasamu, kurasa. Tapi mengapa kau tidak menjawabnya? Oh, sepertinya kau ketakutan sehingga tidak bisa berbicara, iya kan?"

Tangan Titan itu terjulur mendekati Mike, pria berkumis itu langsung mencengkeram kepalanya dan…

"Mike!"

Sesuatu bergerak cukup cepat membawa Mike terbang masuk ke dalam hutan. Dia jatuh berguling di tanah, bersama orang yang membawanya tadi. Ketika dia bangkit, dia melihat Erwin Smith berusaha berdiri sambil menarik pedangnya. "Aku akan melawannya!" seru Erwin. "Kau tunggu di sini, Mike. Aku akan melawannya!"

"Jangan, Erwin!" balas Mike kemudian membanting tubuh Erwin ke tanah. Dikuasai ketakutan dan amarahnya, Mike kemudian menyeret Erwin ke sebuah pohon. Satu tangannya diangkat di atas kepalanya dan dibenturkan ke pohon. Mike menarik sebilah pedang dari selongsongnya, lalu ditancapkan ke telapak tangan Erwin hingga menembus sampai ke pohon.

"Aaaargh!" Erwin menjerit kesakitan. Tidak cukup satu, Mike menancapkan bilah kedua ke bahu Erwin. Komandan Besar Pasukan Pengintai itu tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Selain sakit, dia benar-benar terkunci oleh 2 bilah pedang itu. "Mike! Kenapa, Mike?! Lepaskan aku!"

Mike mencengkeram leher Erwin dan berkata, "Sudah kubilang untuk tetap berada di ruanganmu apa pun yang terjadi kan? Mengapa kau tidak mendengarkanku, Erwin?!"

"Kau dalam bahaya, Mike! Aku-"

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkan kata-katamu, Erwin! Kau tetap di sini!"

"Aku komandanmu, Mike Zacharias! Ini perintah-"

"Diamlah, Erwin!" masih dikuasai amarahnya, Mike memuntir salah satu pergelangan kaki Erwin dan mengakibatkan pria berambut pirang itu menjerit lagi. Dia sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Rasa sakit itu melumpuhkan tubuhnya. "Mike…kenapa…uuurgh…!"

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun kepada Erwin, dia langsung berlari keluar dari hutan dan bersiap untuk berperang lagi. Erwin tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Mike sekarang. Pandangannya terhalang begitu banyak batang pohon. Jika dia tidak melepaskan dirinya, dia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Mike. Bilah pedang yang menancap di telapak tangan dan bahunya harus dilepas. Sebisa mungkin dia harus bergerak mendekat, paling tidak dia harus menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Uuuurrgh! Lepas! Ayo lepas!" Erwin meraih bilah pedang pertama dan menariknya dari telapak tangannya. Kembali mengumpulkan tenaga, dia menarik bilah pedang kedua dan menarik dari bahunya. Rasa sakit kembali menjalar, namun dia harus melawannya. "Mike!" seru Erwin kemudian mencoba beringsut keluar dari hutan. Kakinya yang sudah dipuntir oleh Mike tidak lagi dirasakan sakit. Dia harus keluar, dia harus melihat Mike. Sisa tenaganya akan dipakai untuk melakukan apa pun demi Mike.

Demi orang yang sangat setia padanya…

Demi orang yang sangat dicintainya…

"Oh tidak, Mike…" ketika Erwin sudah hampir tiba di pinggiran hutan, dia melihat Titan Kera itu menarik lepas kumparan kawat baja dari pinggang Mike. Jika kumparan itu dilepas, Mike tidak akan bisa menghindari segala macam serangan. "Mike! Kembalilah! Ini perintah!"

_You can see my heart beating_

_I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving…_

Apa yang dilihat Erwin sekarang adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Meski sangat mengerikan, Erwin tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari yang dia lihat sekarang. 4 Titan kecil yang mengelilingi Mike kini mulai memakan habis tubuhnya. Titan Kera yang tadi menarik lepas kumparan baja dari pinggang Mike kemudian berdiri dan bergerak menjauh darinya. Pedang Erwin terhunus siaga, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun karena luka-luka di tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, Mike…" gumam Erwin kemudian jatuh berlutut di dekat pohon. "Ini perintah, kembalilah…Mike…"

"Komandan Erwin!" seseorang kemudian memanggilnya dari dalam hutan. Erwin tetap diam, hingga Jean Kirschtein menghampirinya. "Komandan, apa yang-"

Jean terkejut melihat kondisi komandannya terluka parah. Dia menduga luka-luka ini bukan disebabkan oleh serangan Titan, melainkan perbuatan manusia. Namun siapa yang melakukannya?

"Saya akan menembak sinyal darurat. Kapten Levi bergerak tidak jauh dari sini," Jean menembak sinyal darurat ke udara, kemudian perlahan melepas bilah pedang yang masih digenggam oleh Erwin. Jean ditugaskan mendampingi Erwin saat berangkat dari markas. Keduanya tergabung dalam formasi pasukan Levi. Di tengah perjalanan, Erwin tiba-tiba memisahkan diri dari pasukan ke arah timur tanpa sepengetahuan Levi. Jean menyadarinya dan langsung mengikutinya. Di sinilah dia menemukan komandannya dalam kondisi terluka parah.

"Komandan Erwin, beritahu saya siapa yang melakukan ini kepada Anda," kata Jean, namun Erwin tidak menjawab. Pandangan matanya masih terlihat kosong. Darah segar mengucur dari telapak tangan dan bahunya. Kakinya yang dipuntir pun terasa kaku. "Anda mencari Letnan Mike, bukan? Di mana dia sekarang, Komandan?" tanya Jean sekali lagi.

Erwin kemudian memandang Jean, sejenak terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia berbicara, "Mike…sudah mati…Kirschtein…"

_As my life flashes before my eyes_

_I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise…_

-000-

Suatu siang yang cukup panas, Komandan Besar Polisi Militer, Nile Dawk, sedang berjalan memasuki markas Pasukan Pengintai. Dia datang kemari karena permintaan pribadi dari Kapten Levi, melalui sepucuk surat yang dikirim kira-kira 2 hari yang lalu. Beberapa orang prajurit Pasukan Pengintai memeriksanya di pintu gerbang, sebelum akhirnya dia diizinkan masuk ke bangunan utama. Seorang prajurit kemudian mengantarnya bertemu Kapten Levi yang kebetulan saat itu baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Komandan Erwin.

"Aku harap tidak terlambat datang kemari, Levi," kata Nile merapikan jaket kulitnya.

"Kau datang disaat yang sangat tepat, Nile," balas Levi. "Bicaralah padanya. Kami tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Dia sungguh menolak berbicara dengan kalian selama 2 hari ini? Bukan seperti Erwin Smith yang kukenal."

"Kau sahabatnya sewaktu masih di akademi. Kau kenal Mike, kalian bertiga saling kenal. Jadi, aku mohon dengan segala hormat padamu untuk membuatnya berbicara. Banyak hal yang harus kami dapatkan darinya. Mengenai kematian Mike, terutama…"

Nile sudah mengerti, rasanya dia tidak akan bertanya kepada Levi. "Baiklah, aku akan berbicara padanya," kata Nile. "Sebagai seorang sahabat."

"Kami membutuhkannya, Nile," kata Levi kembali menegaskan.

"Ya ya, aku tahu itu," balas Nile kemudian masuk ke ruang kerja Erwin.

Ruang kerja Komandan Besar Pasukan Pengintai itu terlihat sepi. Erwin mungkin berada di kamarnya. Nile mengaku terkejut mengetahui Erwin dikabarkan terluka parah. Dari keterangan yang didapat, luka-luka itu disebabkan oleh perbuatan manusia, bukan oleh serangan Titan. Siapa yang berani melukai orang nomer satu Pasukan Pengintai?

"Hey, Erwin," sapa Nile ketika dia masuk ke kamar Erwin yang terletak di samping ruang kerjanya. Dia mendapati Erwin sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca beberapa dokumen penting. Bahu dan sepanjang lengan sampai telapak tangan kirinya diperban, begitu pula kaki kirinya. Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian menoleh kepada Nile yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Apa kabarmu, Erwin? Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke markas ini. Berapa tahun yang lalu kira-kira?" tanya Nile.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nile?" tanya Erwin.

"Oh, aku pikir kau tidak mau bicara padaku, Erwin. Yah, aku datang kemari karena kaptenmu memintaku untuk datang."

"Levi yang memintamu datang?"

"Hmm…sebentar, Erwin. Secangkir teh, boleh? Kau mau?"

"Ah, tidak. Kau saja."

Sambil membuat teh, Nile melanjutkan, "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Erwin. Bahwa aku datang kemari atas permintaan prajuritmu. Levi mengirimku surat 2 hari yang lalu, mengatakan kalau kau menolak berbicara dengan semua orang di sini."

Erwin belum mau menanggapi apa pun yang dikatakan oleh Nile. Dia akan membiarkan pria berambut hitam itu berbicara. Kepalanya masih belum bisa diajak berpikir jernih. "Kau jangan salah paham, Erwin. Aku datang kemari bukan sebagai Komanan Polisi Militer. Tetapi sebagai sahabatmu. Karena Mike juga sahabatku."

Begitu nama Mike disebut, seketika Erwin menoleh kembali kepada Nile yang sedang duduk di dekatnya sambil menikmati secangkir teh. Kedua mata birunya menatap tajam pria itu dan berkata, "Mike mati di makan Titan, Nile."

"Oh, apakah kau sudah menyampaikan hal ini kepada yang lain, sahabatku?" tanya Nile.

"Belum, aku belum berbicara kepada prajuritku, juga kepada Levi, mengenai hal ini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan luka-luka itu? Dari keterangan yang kudapat, kau dilukai seseorang. Bukan karena serangan Titan. Boleh kutebak? Mike yang melakukannya?"

Pilu itu, perih itu, tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Erwin. Bagaimana tangan-tangan Mike menyuruhnya diam sampai harus menancapkan 2 bilah pedang dan mematahkan kakinya, semua masih membekas lekat di ingatannya. "Ya," jawab Erwin lirih. "Dia yang melakukannya."

"Untuk apa? Maksudku, mengapa dia melakukannya?" tanya Nile.

"Nile, kau datang kemari sebagai sahabatku kan?"

Nile berkedip 2 kali, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Erwin. Dia menjawab, "Ya, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Aku datang kemari sebagai sahabatmu."

Erwin menyingkirkan dokumen-dokumen yang tadi sedang dia baca ke mejanya. Dia berkata, "Sehari sebelum dia berangkat ke selatan, dia berpesan padaku untuk tidak meninggalkan ruang kerjaku. Esok harinya, aku mendapat kabar dari prajuritku bahwa sinyal darurat telah ditembak ke udara dari arah selatan. Aku sudah sangat panik saat itu, namun aku kembali teringat pesan Mike untuk tidak meninggalkan ruang kerjaku apa pun yang terjadi."

"Beberapa orang pasti tidak setuju, iya kan? Termasuk Levi, dia pasti menyuruhmu untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Karena itu, aku keluar bersama pasukan Levi dan mencari keberadaannya, Nile."

Nile meminum tehnya sedikit, kemudian berkata, "Kau bilang Mike mati dimakan Titan. Kau melihatnya, Erwin?"

"_Close your eyes, sometimes it helps,"_

_But I keep scary thoughts…_

"Ya," jawab Erwin. "Aku melihatnya. 4 Titan melahap tubuhnya sampai habis. Namun aku sempat menyelamatkannya ketika 1 Titan hendak mengambil alat perangnya. Aku membawanya ke hutan dan berniat untuk menggantikan posisinya. Namun dia melarangku, sampai mengunciku dengan 2 bilah pedang di telapak tangan dan bahu kiriku."

"Kakimu juga?" tanya Nile.

"Dia mematahkannya, Nile."

"Dengan alasan agar kau tidak ke mana-mana? Dia tidak ingin mengkhawatirkanmu, Erwin. Hanya itu, sebenarnya."

"Tetapi mengapa dia harus melakukan itu padaku, Nile? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Jika aku jadi dia, mungkin aku akan melakukan sesuatu supaya kau tidak melihatku mati, Erwin."

Sejenak Erwin terdiam mendengar kata-kata Nile tadi. Masalahnya, kedua mata birunya sudah terlanjur melihat bagaimana para Titan itu memakan Mike sampai tak bersisa. Kengerian itu masih tergambar jelas di ingatannya. Teriakkan Mike seakan kembali terdengar di telinganya. Dia sontak menutup telinganya. Nile kemudian berkata, "Kau takut, Erwin?"

"Apa?" balas Erwin.

"Kau bukan seorang penakut, sepanjang yang kutahu. Sejak kita tergabung di akademi, kau adalah prajurit tangguh. Hingga kau memutuskan untuk masuk ke Pasukan Pengintai, karena kau sangat pemberani."

"Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Kau mau tahu mengapa Mike melarangmu keluar dari ruang kerjamu, Erwin?" Nile berhenti sejenak. Dia membuat secangkir teh lagi untuk Erwin. Pria berambut pirang itu menerima cangkirnya, sedikit kebingungan. Nile kemudian melanjutkan, "Dia ingin menyingkirkan segala perasaan takut darimu, Erwin. Dia tahu kau seorang pemberani. Dia ingin kau tetap menjadi seorang pemberani, selamanya."

"Seorang pemberani pun harus berani melawan ketakutannya, Nile!"

"Tunggu dulu, Erwin. Aku berbicara dari sudut pandang Mike, sahabatmu sendiri," balas Nile cepat. "Karena kita berbicara sebagai sahabat, maka aku pun akan memberitahumu bagaimana sikap Mike terhadapmu, sebagai sahabatmu. Kalian berada di satu organisasi yang sama selama beberapa tahun. Aku yakin kalian bisa saling memahami satu sama lain. Saat ini, kalian dihadapkan kenyataan bahwa misi menyelamatkan umat manusia sedang mencapai tahap paling berbahaya. Kekuatanmu tidak lagi banyak untuk melengkapi formasimu. Kau hanya punya beberapa orang kepercayaan untuk diturunkan menjalankan misimu. Iya kan?"

Komandan Polisi Militer itu melanjutkan, "Mike tahu kau sedang bertaruh, Erwin. Antara keselamatan umat manusia, juga keselamatan prajuritmu. Kau memilih keselamatan umat manusia, maka kau harus merelakan prajuritmu. Mike membantumu meneguhkan pilihanmu. Dia tidak mau kau berubah pikiran di tengah jalan. Bisa jadi, Mike sudah memprediksikan kematiannya saat itu."

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Erwin lirih.

"Oh ya, mungkin saja, Erwin. Kalian Pasukan Pengintai, tugas kalian adalah berperang. Dalam peperangan, pasti ada yang hidup dan mati. Ayolah, Erwin. Berapa tahun kau tergabung dalam organisasi ini? Kau pasti paham segala resikonya kan?"

"Kau mau bilang kematian Mike adalah karena aku salah memilih pasukan untuk menjalankan misiku, Nile?" tanya Erwin sedikit geram.

"Kalau kau mau protes, kau harusnya bertanya pada semua pasukanmu yang sudah mati sebelum Mike, Erwin," balas Nile sedikit bernada dingin. "Kau egois. Aku sudah pernah bilang begitu padamu, ingat? Tetapi kau tetap bersikeras menjalankan misimu. Sampai akhirnya kau mengorbankan Mike. Peperangan ini akan terus berlanjut kan? Maka itu, kau akan terus bertaruh, Erwin. Siapa orang yang akan kau turunkan selanjutnya? Strategi apa yang harus dibuat? Semua itu adalah seperti sebuah permainan judi, sahabatku."

"Menurutmu, aku sudah kalah, Nile?"

"Oh, aku belum bilang kau kalah, Erwin. Kau tidak akan kalah selama kau masih terus berjuang."

Erwin terdiam, kedua tangannya mengepal. Dia sadar, sepenuhnya, bahwa pasukannya banyak yang mati karena mengikuti semua rencana gilanya. Termasuk Mike, orang yang paling dia jaga posisinya.

_Know that I must past this test…_

"Nile," kata Erwin memecah keheningan. "Mike adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku. Keputusanku menurunkannya ke lapangan karena aku kekurangan orang yang kuat untuk kuajak berperang."

"Mike mengerti itu, Erwin," balas Nile tenang. "Kau diminta untuk tidak meninggalkan tempatmu karena dia tidak ingin kau ketakutan. Dia khawatir ketakutanmu bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran. Dia tidak ingin kau menghentikan misi ini. Dan yang pasti, dia tidak mau kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku melihatnya, Nile, bagaimana dia tewas…" Nile terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata Erwin. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Tanpa dia harus menancapkan pedang di tanganku, tanpa dia harus mematahkan kakiku, aku tidak akan bergerak dari sana. Dia menyuruhku tetap diam, maka aku akan tetap diam, seperti yang dia katakan padaku."

"Lalu mengapa kau bersikeras untuk menyelamatkannya?" tanya Nile.

"Karena…uuurgh…" Erwin mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri. Mendadak dia dihantui segala macam perasaan takut dan bersalah. Dia belum bisa menerima kematian Mike. Dia masih ingin pria itu berjuang bersamanya. Dia ingin Mike duduk di sini menemaninya, berbicara padanya, membuatkan secangkir teh untuk menenangkannya.

"Nile…apa yang…" gumam komandan berambut pirang itu menahan segala kemarahan dan kesedihannya.

"Bicaralah, Erwin. Keluarkan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, sahabatku."

"Aku...mencintainya, sungguh..." Erwin sadar apa yang dikatakannya. Perasaan ini tidak akan pernah bisa tersampaikan, dan dia berharap Nile mau mengerti apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Betapa dia sangat kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang sudah mendampinginya berperang demi umat manusia.

Nile memegang pundak Erwin dan berkata, "Sahabatku, Mike tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Tegakkan kepalamu. Ada banyak hal yang harus kau singkirkan demi mencapai kemenangan. Perasaan takut, perasaan sedih, ragu-ragu, cemas, semua itu harus kau singkirkan."

Ketenangan sedikit mengalir dalam diri Erwin. Dia menegakkan kembali kepalanya, dan memandang komandan berambut hitam di sebelahnya sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan mata yang redup. "Kau seorang pemberani, Erwin," katanya. "Peperangan tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku akan menunggu kabar baiknya. Sebagai prajurit, aku ingin melihat perjuanganmu. Mike pun ingin melihatmu berjuang."

Tidak ada kemenangan tanpa perjuangan. Tidak ada kegembiraan tanpa kesusahan. Tidak ada akibat tanpa sebab. Semuanya berkaitan, semuanya berhubungan. Proses ini kadang sulit diterima oleh manusia sekuat apa pun, bahkan oleh Erwin. Komandan Besar Pasukan Pengintai ini harus menata kembali perasaannya. Peperangan ini akan terus berlanjut, dan yang bisa mengakhirinya hanyalah dia seorang.

"Sampai kau tidak punya apa pun untuk dipertaruhkan, kecuali nyawamu, Erwin," ucap Nile kemudian menghabiskan teh di cangkirnya.

"Pertaruhan, eh?" Erwin tersenyum getir.

_Just pull the trigger…_

-the end-

* * *

><p>AN : sorry for bad ending.R&R, thanks!


End file.
